Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a truss and, more particularly, to a hinge assembly for connecting truss members that form the truss.
2. Description of the Invention Background
A truss is a generally rigid frame member designed to support a structure, such as a roof or a floor. Trusses come in many shapes and sizes for a variety of applications. It is common in the building industry for trusses to be pre-fabricated prior to being shipped to a building or construction site. However, shipping height and width restrictions can impose constraints on truss geometry, particularly where the trusses are to be shipped via a public highway system. As a result of such shipping height and width restrictions, it is common for truss designers to design many trusses as xe2x80x9cpiggy backs.xe2x80x9d Such piggy back trusses typically comprise small portions of the overall truss design that are more easily transported to the construction site. Once the piggy back trusses are received at the building site, they are usually mounted on top of each other to obtain the desired roof geometry. When piggy back trusses are used, special field framing and bracing is typically required to ensure that loads are properly transferred and structural stability is maintained. Although piggy back trusses solve many problems encountered when shipping the trusses to the construction site, such truss arrangements typically result in additional material handling and set up costs which increase building construction costs.
An alternative to piggy back trusses is to fabricate the trusses with one or more hinge assemblies to connect the structural members which form the trusses and, thus, render the truss collapsible for shipping purposes. Examples of such arrangements are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,823,522, 5,094,059 and 5,553,961. The hinge assemblies set forth in these U.S. Patents are primarily for use with wooden trusses and not well suited for trusses formed from, for example, steel or other metal materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,550, discloses a collapsible truss structure where the truss structure may be formed of steel channel members. Bolted arrangements are provided for pivotably and slidably connecting the members that form the truss. Such arrangement is generally not cost effective to manufacture and install. Thus, a hinge assembly for connecting structural members that form a metal truss which provides more strength while reducing material handling and set up costs in order to decrease building construction costs would be desirable.
There remains, therefore, a need for an improved hinge assembly for a truss that overcomes limitations, shortcomings and disadvantages of known hinge assemblies for trusses.
There is a further need for a hinge assembly for a truss or other structural member that can be effectively used in connection with wood and metal components alike.
The invention meets the identified need, as will be more fully understood following a review of this specification and drawing.
The invention includes a hinge assembly for a truss having a first truss member and a second truss member. In one embodiment, the hinge assembly comprises a first hinge plate having an attachment portion secured to the first truss member and an extension portion that extends from the first truss member. The first hinge plate has a first boss formed on the extension portion thereof. The hinge assembly also comprises a second hinge plate having an attachment portion secured to the second truss member and an extension portion that extends from the second truss member. The second hinge plate has a second boss formed on said extension portion thereof, wherein the second boss defines an opening for pivotal receipt of the first boss. The hinge assembly also comprises a retainer attached to the second boss to maintain the pivotal receipt of said first boss in the second boss.
In one embodiment, the first boss has a groove formed in its outer periphery that is adapted to receive a retainer clip for pivotally maintaining the first boss in the second boss.
Alternative to the described first boss with groove and clip received therein, the invention may include other means for maintaining the pivotal receipt of the first boss in the second boss.
The invention also includes a truss assembly comprising a truss, and the described hinge assembly having, for example, the first boss with groove and clip received therein or the other means for maintaining the pivotal receipt of the first boss in the second boss.
The invention also includes a truss assembly, comprising a truss having a first truss member and a second truss member. The first truss member includes a first boss formed thereon, and the second truss member includes a second boss formed thereon, the second boss defining an opening for pivotal receipt of the first boss thereby pivotally connecting the first truss member and the second truss member, the second boss having a terminal end. The assembly also includes a retainer attached to the terminal end of the second boss to maintain the pivotal receipt of the first boss in the second boss. The assembly may include alternate means for maintaining the pivotal receipt of the first boss in the second boss.